Special Items
A provides special buffs to the player in Bloons Monkey City Special Missions. Special Items can be gained by successfully completing a Treasure Chest tile or a certain Special Mission. Special Items are unique and kept between cities, and the player's accumulated items are found under the Special Items tab. List of Special Items *'Anti Camo Dust: '''Grants an activated ability for all subsequent games - for 20 seconds, removes all camo from bloons. Obtainable from one of the first Treasure Chests in the second city *'Banana Replicator:' First Banana Farm (resource building) has an increased +150 cash capacity. *'Blessed Dart:' Dart Monkeys have +20% pierce. (i.e. +1 pierce every 5 shots for unupgraded Dart Monkeys) *'Boss Bane:' Deals 1500 damage to the Boss. 30 second cooldown. *'Boss Blast: Pushes the Boss back along the track, and deals 500 damage. 40 second cooldown. *'''Boss Chill: Holds the Boss in place for 5 seconds. 30 second cooldown. *'Boss Weaken:' Monkeys do double damage for 10 seconds. 60 second cooldown. *'Bottle Rocket:' Increases range of every Missile tower by 10%. *'Cuddly Bear: '''Grants an activated ability for all subsequent games: 20 bonus lives, 35 second cooldown once per round· Obtainable from the ZZZZOMG special mission. *'Dark Temple Idol:' Transforms Temples of the Monkey God into Temples of the Vengeful Monkey. *'Enchanted Boomerang:' Boomerang Throwers have +1 pierce. Obtainable from the Wattle Trees mission. *'Epic Magic Coin Purse:' The game starts with $200 extra starting cash. *'Extra Sticky Substance:' Glue gets 5% extra slowdown and 20% extra duration. Obtainable from the Special Mission Sticky Sap Plant. *'Logistical Boots:' +10% more City Cash awarded when conquering a tile. *'Magic Banana Bag:' Increases City Cash capacity by 1500. *'Magic Coin Purse:' The game starts with $50 extra starting cash. *'Magic Spanner:' Monkey Aces and Monkey Buccaneers cost 5% less. *'Ninja Scroll:' Gives all Ninja Monkeys a 5% speed boost. Obtainable upon completion of Tranquil Glade. *'Portable Dart Monkey: Folds up and slips into your pocket, this little guy can be used during every game as a free Dart Monkey. *'''Revenge Stick: Taking revenge grants 300 for free. (Mobile: Revenge only uses 80% Bloontonium.) *'Shard of Everfrost:' Ice Towers freeze for 5% longer and 5% more frequently. Obtainable upon completion of Glacier. * Dragon King*: 'The Mighty Dragon King will soar across the skies of your city, protecting all who dwell within. (This will give the player a dragon king that flies over the city) Obtained from beating the Nian Dragon special mission. ''(*Only obtainable during the Chinese new year event on the iOS platforms.) * '''Egg Scrambler**: Scramble your emergency defenses. Triggers a free monkey boost once per game when you lose a life. Obtainable by getting the first prize in the easter egg collecting event (**This was available during the Easter event on the iOS and Android platforms.) Obtainable from Special Missions Gallery Download.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-31 at 11.46.33 AM.png Screenshot 2015-05-31 at 11.46.23 AM.png Download (1).jpg Images-0.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-31 at 11.49.08 AM.png Portal_Artifact.jpg|Portal Artifact Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City images